


Because it came from you [Special chapter]

by sp_ace_witch



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_ace_witch/pseuds/sp_ace_witch
Summary: To my #ohana. I hope you like it.





	Because it came from you [Special chapter]

**Author's Note:**

> To my #ohana. I hope you like it.

**Chapter VII**

Kate knocked three times before she heard footsteps approaching. She was so nervous she thought she might threw up at any moment, even her hands were shaking a bit. She had been this nervous during the whole afternoon and she couldn't believe the moment had finally arrived, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was 7 pm when she found herself in front of the Addarios door. Despite the bad weather, her father had agreed to let her go, although he had seemed reluctant at first. After all, it was the first time Kate went to a friend's to stay over for the night. And not just a regular student but a girl who had quite a reputation at the school. Not that Emaline was exactly Kate's friend either...but Ken didn't need to know that yet.

She met Emaline's gaze as the blonde one opened the door and felt a rush of pure affection overcome her when the girl's face broke into a big smile.

"Welcome to my most humble abode, m'lady." she said in her best dramatic tone and she even bowed her head.

Kate laughed out loud and that seemed enough for her nervous stomach to feel calm and relaxed again. That was one of the things she liked most about Emaline, the fact that she could make her doubts and fears go away with just a few words.

"Come on, I'll show you around."

Kate followed the girl into the house and soon she confirmed her suspicions that Emaline's parents wouldn't be there. Indeed, they weren't, which meant that both girls would be alone until dawn. And for some reason that made Kate feel safe. She didn't know how to act in front of Emaline's parents. But being alone with her didn't make her anxious at all. She knew Emaline wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't feel like doing, that she wasn't expecting anything from Kate that could make her feel insecure. And neither was Kate.

The Addarios home was perfectly clean and organized. So much so that Kate wondered if someone had ever had lunch in that kitchen or even sat on that couch. It almost looked like a newly built home to her. It turned out that Emaline’s mom was one of those "obsessive compulsive cleaners", as she called it.

They reached the blonde girl's room as the sound of thunder echoed outside and the walls shuddered. As soon as the girl opened the door, the faint sweet smell of her perfume was everywhere.

Unlike the rest of the house, Emaline's room was... Well, it was a mess. But not in a bad way. It was just so full of things that she didn't know where to look at first. It was like opening a door to another dimension, totally different from the rest of the house. Kate hadn't spent much time thinking about how it would look like, but that definitely wasn't what she was expecting.

The first thing she thought was that no one at the school would say that this was Emaline Addario's room. It was cozy in its own way. Kate wasn’t sure how to describe it.

It had a large mirror in front of the bed and a desk under it, full of all kinds of objects: different makeup brands, accessories, sunglasses and even a record player from the 80s. It looked as if the room belonged to two different girls instead of one, everything was mixed up and there was no particular style or pattern. Most of the walls were covered with pictures of different artists and the light-green bed’s headboard was decorated with some psychedelic mosaics that Kate thought were really cool.

The second thing she thought was that, if you paid enough attention, you could find a bit of order amongst all the chaos. And she realized Emaline was just like that, a reflection of her room, and Kate was starting to get it. Emaline could be Oasis one day and Blur the next day. She didn‘t have to choose. Kate was willing to listen to both because she found it fascinating.

Both girls had been standing in the doorway, Kate looking at everything and Emaline looking at Kate. She realized that the other girl seemed suddenly shy, maybe because someone’s room could say a lot about them.

"It's amazing." Kate said.

"It's a disaster," Emaline replied, shaking her head, but smiling. "Here, I'll leave your stuff on the bed."

Kate handed Emaline the bag she had been carrying and followed her around the room for a bit, still staring at her curious decoration. She was able to recognize some of the clothing accessories that Emaline wore last year. Kate remembered seeing her around the corridors in her first year at Boring High. She used to look at her out of the corner of her eye and wonder how anyone could look so attractive. And now here she was, with her, in her room. And even if those days seemed really far away, Kate was still asking herself the same question.

‒‒‒

Many slices of pizza later, both girls cleaned up the mess they had created during a dinner full of laughing and flirting, and went back to Emaline's room to put on their pajamas. The older girl went to grab a blanket while Kate made her way back to the living room. She had put on some black shorts and a matching t-shirt. It didn't look like it would stop raining any time soon.

She sat down on the couch and a few seconds later Emaline showed up with a movie and a blanket in her hands. She was wearing blue shorts and a tank top. She turned on the video player and covered Kate with the blanket as if she was tucking a little girl into bed.

"We don‘t want you getting sick," Emaline said, covering her feet. "Your dad could kick me out of school."

"Oh, come on, " Kate replied, amused. "He wouldn‘t kick you out of school for that."

The girl slipped under the blanket to join her. Kate was going to cover her a little more when their hands met and they looked into each other's eyes with a serious expression on their faces. Emaline was so close that she could feel the warmth of her body more than the blanket's warmth. Kate's heart was pounding faster than ever when Emaline spoke.

"...Would he kick me out for this?" she whispered, before brushing Kate‘s lips lightly with her own.

Kissing Emaline was like losing herself in a world made of velvet and ring pops. And whenever she did it, Kate felt intoxicated. She didn't even know where she was anymore. She shook her head shyly, trying to answer the question, even though she wasn't sure. Emaline nodded, as if understanding perfectly.

"Would your parents kick me out of here?" Kate asked.

Emaline took a moment to answer, looking around the living room.

"Honestly? I don‘t know. But it scares me a bit." she said.

Kate could see that fear in her eyes so she reached out and gently caressed Emaline‘s face. They didn’t need to talk about it to know that they both were on the same page. They were fine as they were at that moment and that was the most important thing. No one was going to ruin it because no one else knew about them.

They had decided to watch "The Silence of the Lambs" even though Emaline had already seen that movie, twice, actually. Perhaps that’s why she spent most of the time playing with Kate's fingers in her hands, making it impossible for her to focus on what was going on on the TV.

‒‒‒

"Come on, let me cut your hair!" Emaline begged for the second time.

"Are you crazy? What if I don’t like it?"

They were already in Emaline's room. It was midnight and they were sitting on the bed, listening to some of Emaline's vinyl records.

"You'll like it, I promise."

Kate looked around. She wasn’t very sure but then a new idea crossed her mind.

"Okay," she said. "I'll let you cut my hair... if you curl yours." Emaline raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"You don’t like my hair like this?" she asked, sounding a little insecure.

"Yes, of course I do, I love it..." Kate blushed at the sudden confession and Emaline smiled at her. "But I also kinda miss your curly hair..."

"Okay, deal."

Emaline jumped out of bed and came back in a few seconds with scissors and a curling iron. She seemed so excited that Kate couldn’t help but smile too. Some minutes later her hair was already shorter than usual.

She stared at herself in the mirror and then she looked at Emaline’s reflection behind her.

"See? You look perfect, sweetie." she said.

Kate looked away shyly and went to sit back on the bed while Emaline began to curl her hair in front of the mirror. She just listened to the music and watched her. She wondered how many mornings the girl had spent doing that before going to school. She wondered if she'd ever done it just because Oliver had asked her to.

"Don’t you like your curly hair?" she asked  her after a moment of silence. Emaline looked at her through the mirror.

"Sure I do."

"So why did you stop wearing it like that?" the blonde shrugged as she finished her job.

"I guess after Oliver, I needed a change... I'm still trying to figure out what I like most." she must had seen the insecurity in Kate's eyes, since she stopped what she was doing to turn and look at her face to face.“I mean... I’m talking about my hair and my clothing, you know... I’m very sure of the important stuff, Kate."

Kate nodded, overwhelmed by the intensity of those blue eyes. She knew exactly what she was referring to. She also knew that if she didn’t look away from Emaline, she would get up and kiss her and she wouldn‘t let her finish curling her hair. So instead, she focused her attention back on the music and asked if she liked Tori Amos.

Emaline smiled and she told her that she had only listened to a couple of her songs. Then she started talking about all the bands she liked and the few concerts she had attended. Kate told her about her little adventure at Tori's concert and everything that had really happened between her and Luke.

Once the older girl finished curling her hair, she sat on the bed next to her and when Kate saw her she had the strange feeling that they were suddenly back on those first weeks of the school year. But it wasn’t the same at all. Emaline leaned closer and  twisted a lock of Kate's hair between her fingers, admiring her own work, totally oblivious to what was going through her mind. She knew Emaline would never laugh at her again, she really trusted her, she always had.

And, if she was being completely honest with herself, there was something in that rebellious side of Emaline that made her look even more desirable. For some reason that she couldn’t yet understand she needed to kiss that version of Emaline too. And that's what she did. She noticed the other girl's surprise when she put her hands on the back of her neck to draw her closer to her mouth. Emaline kissed her back without hesitation.

The two girls spent more than two hours lying on that bed, sharing kisses, childhood memories, laughing at each other’s jokes and talking about useless things.

"When did you know that you wanted to be an actress?" Kate asked, lying on her back but still looking at Emaline.

"When I was in primary school... Okay, you're going to laugh at me," Emaline said. "but I was not a social girl. I always felt like there was something different about me, somehow." Kate was silent, curious to hear the rest of the story. "So I didn‘t get along very well with my classmates, sometimes I wouldn‘t talk to them at all. So let’s say I didn’t have a lot of real friends. But one day we had to do this play and all the girls wanted to be the main character, the queen. So we drew lots for it...

"And you won."

"Exactly. Imagine the look on their faces when that happened... Nobody trusted me. But then, when the moment arrived I fucking nailed it." Kate couldn‘t help but laugh, she was really enjoying that story for so many reasons. "And after that my teacher approached me and he told me that maybe I was born for that. And that's how it all started."

"What was the name of the play?"

Emaline looked at her as if she were debating something with herself. All of a sudden, she told her to wait there and jumped out of bed, leaving the girl alone in her room. Kate waited for a few minutes. The music had stopped playing a long time ago.

When Emaline got back she was carrying something.

"It was this one." she said, sitting next to Kate and handing a book to her. "It was a shorter version, you know, for children. But this is the original story. I bought it last year.

Kate examined the book as someone who’s looking at an old photograph for the first time. It was " _The Winter's Tale_ " by William Shakespeare.

"You're the first person I show it to." she said.

Those simple words sounded so intimate in the silence of the room that Kate wasn’t sure she should say something else. And while she thought about it, Emaline spoke again.

"It's for you." she said.

"What...?" Kate whispered.

"I want you to have it. Open it."

Kate obeyed, still not knowing what was happening as she opened the book with trembling hands. Emaline had never been so quiet. There was a handwritten message on the first page that took Kate’s breath away:

 

" _This is a very special Winter's Tale, one I'll never forget. And so is ours._

_Will you be my girlfriend, Kate?_ "

 

In that that moment, Kate knew that all her doubts, all the teasing and ugly comments that she had been forced to listen to during that school year were now worth it. Because all those things had made her stronger and now Emaline was there with her. She felt like crying and for the first time in her life it would be happy tears.

She hugged Emaline tightly, unable to say a single word.

‒‒‒

It was 4 in the morning and Kate was still awake. Luke's words echoed through her mind like it was only yesterday.

" _If I find myself falling in love with you, I'll yell...banana slug_."

It had sounded so stupid to her that day at the school. But now, as she stared at Emaline's peaceful face sleeping right next to her on that bed, Kate found herself wanting to scream those words at the top of her lungs, wanting everyone in Boring to know.

**_Banana slug._ **


End file.
